How It All Happened
by spanishcutie185
Summary: Vanessa meets Ashley and they become bffs. Then She meets Zac... do they feel sparks? do they start to like eachother? What will happen?
1. The Airport and Airplane

**Chapter One: The Airport**

**No One's POV (for now)**

**Vanessa grabbed her luggage from the car and walked into the airport with her mom and her little sister, Stella. **

"**Vanessa, stay out of trouble and call everyday," Vanessa's mom said. "I will mom, I promise." Vanessa said, about to cry. Stella was already crying, seeing your big sister leave for an audition when you're only 11 is hard. Especially if it's in Utah, very far away. "Don't cry, Stell" Vanessa said bending down to hug her crying sister, trying to keep the tears from falling. "I'll be back." She said still hugging her sister. "I promise. I love you."**

"**I love you too." Stella whispered in her ear. Vanessa got up and faced her mother, who was about to cry, "Mommy." She said with a tear rolling down her cheek. "Bye Honey," Her mom said. "I love you"**

"**I love you too mom." Vanessa said and hugged her mom. Vanessa's mom handed her, her plane ticket. "Thanks." She said taking the ticket from her mom's hand. Stella was still crying. Vanessa hugged her mom and sister once more and walked away. She walked to her terminal and looked back once more and waved good bye. **

**She dropped off her luggage at the luggage belt and went to the scanner and went through. **

**After she sat down waiting so she can get on her plane. She noticed she sat down next to a blonde girl who looked kind of preppy. She looked at Vanessa. **

"**Hi" She said looking at her. She looked about 19 maybe 20.**

"**Hi" Vanessa said smiling. She looked familiar. **

"**I'm Ashley. Ashley Tisdale." She said smiling. **

"**Ashley? Wait! I know you. You're Maddie from the Suite Life of Zack and Cody!" Vanessa said excitedly, from meeting a TV star.  
"Yup. That's me." She said laughing. "What's your name?" **

"**Oh, my name is Vanessa Anne Hudgens." Vanessa replied, still in shock that she met a TV star. "Cool." She said.**

"**So, where are you going?" Vanessa asked. "Oh. I'm going to Utah for an audition for a movie." Ashley said looking at Vanessa. "Really? Me too." Vanessa said. "Really? That's really cool. Is your audition for High School Musical?" She asked. "Yeah!" Vanessa said. Suddenly they heard a loud voice. "All passengers for flight 23 to Utah is now boarding. Flight 23 to Utah is now boarding. Thank You" **

"**Oh that's mine." They both said and started to laugh. They started to walk to the door to lead them to the airplane.**

**It turns out they sat next to each other on the plane and started to talk and became the best of friends.**

"**So, have you met your lead co-star yet?" Ashley asked.**

"**No. The director/choreographer, Kenny, said I'll meet him when I get there." Vanessa said.**

"**Oh." Ashley said. **


	2. At The Hotel

**Chapter Two: At the Hotel**

**When Vanessa and Ashley walked off the plane, paparazzi came up to Ashley and started asking questions. Vanessa walked to the side not wanting to be in all of questioning. But unfortunately some paparazzi came her way. "Hello. Who are you? And why were you with Ashley Tisdale?" one reporter asked. **

"**Hi. Umm.. I'm Vanessa Anne Hudgens. I met Ashley on the plane." Vanessa replied, confused. "Oh. Where are you going with Ashley?" another reporter asked. **

"**Um.. To an audition." Ashley said. "And leave me and my friend alone please. Thanks." Ashley replied with attitude taking Vanessa's hand and running to the inside of the airport. "Ok. Let's get a limo and go to the hotel Kenny told us to check in at." Ashley said. Vanessa nodded. They walked to get their luggage. Ashley called her limo driver to come pick them up at the airport. Finally, when the limo had got there, they got in and the limo driver drove them to the hotel. **

**When they got to the hotel, they got out of the car and walked into the hotel. They walked to the check in desk. "Hello. I'm Ashley Tisdale and this is Vanessa Anne Hudgens." Ashley said gesturing towards Vanessa. "We have rooms here and there were booked by Kenny Ortega." She informed her. "Alright" Said the secretary and started typing on the computer. Ashley and Vanessa waited patiently. "Alright. Here are your keys. Ms. Hudgens, your room number is 225 and Ms. Tisdale, you room number is 226." The secretary said smiling handing the two girls the keys. "Thank you" They both said. They both walked into the elevator with the bell boy and Ashley pressed the 'up' button and they went up. "Alright, Ashley" Vanessa said laughing while walking out of the elevator with Ashley link in arms. "Ok. Well, I got to go into my room to get ready but we can meet and leave together for the meeting. Ok?" Ashley looked for her key, when she found it she looked at Vanessa. "Sure. Meet me in the hall at 3:40pm, since the meeting is at 4:10pm." Vanessa replied swiping her key threw the door and opened it. "Alright, See you later!" Ashley said while doing the same as Vanessa. "ok. Bye!" Vanessa said at walked into her room with her luggage and closed the door. **

**After Vanessa had unpacked, she got into the shower. Getting out of the shower Vanessa looked at the time, it was 3:15pm. She had approximately half an hour to get ready. She got dressed into her best jeans and her gold 'Baby Phat' designer shirt. She did her make - up and curled her long dark brown hair. Before she knew it, it was already 3:37pm. She slipped into her gold heels and looked at her self in the mirror. "Alright" she said to herself. Then she heard a knock at her door, she looked threw the whole threw the door and saw that is was Ashley, Vanessa smiled at opened the door. "Hey" Vanessa said cheerfully. "Hey V!" Ashley said with the same enthusiasm as Vanessa. Vanessa walked out of her room and closed the door. "So, you ready?" Ashley asked making sure she had her key.**

"**Yup. Let's Go!" Vanessa said while walking to the elevator with Ashley, arms linked together, like they had been bff's for ever.**


	3. Meeting The Rest Of The Cast

**Chapter Three: Meeting the rest of the Cast**

**Vanessa and Ashley walked to the limo, and the driver drove them to the meeting at recording studio. "So Vanessa?" Ashley asked while walking out of the limo. "Yeah?" Vanessa said following her. "What would you say is your dream guy…?" Ashley asked while walking into the recording studio with Vanessa. "Umm… Probably someone who is really nice and funny!" She said looking around her then at Ashley. "Someone… cute with really baby blue eyes and blondish color hair, you know?" Vanessa replied staring at this older man that looked like the director/choreographer. "Hey Ash, isn't that Kenny?" Vanessa pointed to the man smiling at the two girls. "Yup." Ashley said and walked a little faster. Vanessa did the same. **

"**Kenny!" Ashley said excitedly. "Ashley!" Kenny said smiling, "And Vanessa!" He said smiling at Vanessa. Vanessa smiled back. **

**Vanessa's POV**

**Alright. Let me go say hi. "Hey Kenny!" I said smiling. **

"**Hello Vanessa! Ashley told me you to have became the best of friends." I laughed. "Yeah" I looked at Ashley she was smiling. Anyways, I really don't want to keep standing here. "So girls, lets go in." Kenny said gesturing towards a door. Ashley and I walked in. I don' think anyone knew me. As soon as I walked in my eyes laid on this guy talking to a bushy haired guy. He had ocean blue eyes and blondish hair, WAIT! He is the guy I described when Ashley asked me about my dream guy. I followed Ashley to a seat and sat next to her, with my luck, I was sitting right in from of the guy!**

"**Alright Everyone." Kenny started. The whole room turned quiet. "You guys might not know each other so we are going to go around the room and tell each other about yourself, alright?" Everyone nodded. "Alright. Lets start with Monique." He gestured toward a girl with dark skin and dark brown hair. "Ok. Hi Everyone. I'm Monique Coleman. I'm 24. I like to act." She said smiling. Kenny looked at a guy with blonde hair sitting next to Monique. "Me?" He asked confused. Kenny nodded his head. "Ok then. Hi, I'm Lucas Gabreel. I'm 20. I like to act, sing, dance, and play baseball." He said and looked to next person. I looked cross the table to see the guy and it was his turn. "Hi, I'm Zac Efron. I'm turning 18 in like a month. I like to act, sing, and play basketball and baseball." He looked at me at smiled. Ok. Its almost my turn. Don't panic Ness! Don't panic Ness! To late I'm panicking! "Ok. Your turn Corb." Kenny said looking at the bushy hair guy next to Zac. "Oh I'm Corbin Bleu. I'm 17. I like to play basketball and to dance." Next was Ashley's turn. "Hi I'm Ashley Tisdale. I'm 20. Some of you may know me from the Suite Life of Zack & Cody. I like to act, of course, sing and dance." She said smiling she look to me and said, "and this is my best friend!" Kenny chuckled and looked at me and smiled. "Your turn" He said. NO! Not my turn! Please anything but that! "Hi. I'm Vanessa Anne Hudgens. I'm 17. I like to act, sing and dance." I said relieved to have my turn over.**

"**Alright everyone, good progress! We are you going to meet in the actual recording room in about half an hour. So mingle!" Kenny said and left the room. Everyone got up from their seats and went to one person to talk to. Monique went to Lucas. Corbin with Zac. Ashley, of course, with me.**

**Zac's POV**

"**Wow! Dude look at her!" I said pointing to Vanessa. "Yeah, she's cute." Corbin said looking at her. She looked our way and we turned to face each other. She was talking to Ashley. I guess there like best friends or whatever. "You think she'll like me?" I asked looking at Vanessa then at Corbin. He shrugged. "You'll never know if you don't find out." He said pushing me toward her. "Dude, no!" **

**Vanessa's POV**

**OMG! Is he coming to talk to me?! No probably Ashley. Wait no, me! I looked at Ashley and she had left me to go talk to Monique. I started to panic. I looked at Zac. **

"**Hi" He said smiling. "Hi" I replied. **

"**How are you?" He asked gesturing for us to sit down. **

"**I'm fine. You?" "I'm good." He said smiling. I smiled at him. "So, where do you live? Like where were you born." OMG! What if he likes me? No. We just met. I wonder…..**

"**Oh. I was born in Salinas, California." I said recovering quickly. I looked into his deep ocean blue eyes. **

"**Really? I was born in California too. Actually San Luis Obispo, California." He said. I laughed and so did he.**

**Zac's POV**

**Wow. She's really pretty. I like her. Wait did I just say I like her? I think I did. Well she pretty, smart, funny and pretty. **

"**So what role are you playing for High School Musical?" I asked eager to know. "Umm… I'm playing Gabriella Montez. Who are you playing?" She asked me. WAIT A SECOND! She plays the I'm supposed to like! Wow. At least I don't have to pretend I don't like her. "Oh. I play Troy. Troy Bolton." I answered smiling. "Oh Cool." She said. "Yeah. So you play the girl I'm supposed to like." I said regretting it soon as I said it. "Yeah I guess" She said laughing. Before we could saw anything else Kenny came back into the room and told us to go to another room to start recording some of the songs. Vanessa and I walked out of the room and started talking again. "So do you have any brothers or sisters?" I asked. **

"**Yeah. I have a little sister. Her name is Stella Hudgens." She said looking my way smiling, "You?"**

"**Yeah, a brother. His name is Dylan. Dylan Efron." I said.**


	4. Hearing Her Sing

**Chapter Four: Hearing Her Sing**

**Troy's POV (for now)**

**We walked into the recording studio to find couches and a door leading to the actual place where you sing. "Ok everyone. Vanessa is first to sing. Here is the song" He handed her a paper which was actually the song. "Umm…" **

"**It's ok Vanessa. Go first." Ashley said encouraging her friend. **

**I looked over her shoulder and the song was titled, 'When There Was Me and You.' "But - But I-" Vanessa stammered. "Whenever you are" The recorder said and at down at his seat. Kenny handed her the special recording earphones. She sighed. "Fine" She said and looked at me and smiled. She walked into the room and put the paper (song) on the podium thing. I sat down on the couch next to Corbin and watched her. I saw she took another sigh and put the earphones on. She took a deep breath and started to sing. **

_**It's funny when you find yourself  
Looking from the outside**_

**I sat there in amazement, she had the most amazing voice in the world.**

_**  
I'm standing here but all I want  
Is to be over there  
Why did I let myself believe  
Miracles could happen  
Cause now I have to pretend  
That I don't really care**_

_**  
**_**I looked at Corbin, who was looking at me, in amazement as well. "Wow" Corbin said. "I know" I said looking at Vanessa.**

_**  
I thought you were my fairytale  
A dream when I'm not sleeping  
A wish upon a star  
That's coming true  
But everybody else could tell  
That I confused my feelings with the truth  
When there was me and you**_

I swore I knew the melody  
That I heard you singing  
And when you smiled  
You made me feel  
Like I could sing along  
But then you went and changed the words  
Now my heart is empty  
I'm only left with used-to-be's  
Once upon a song  


**At that moment she looked at me and smiled. I smiled back. **

_**  
Now I know your not a fairytale  
And dreams were meant for sleeping  
And wishes on a star  
Just don't come true  
Cause now even I can tell  
That I confused my feelings with the truth  
Cause I liked the view  
When there was me and you**_

I can't believe that  
I could be so blind  
It's like you were floating  
While I was falling  
And I didn't mind

Cause I liked the view  
Thought you felt it too  
When there was me and you  


**She took off her "earphones" and walked out of the room. Everyone was in shock. Everyone was speechless. "Wow" Corbin managed to get out. "Wow is right!" Ashley blurted out. "What?" Vanessa asked smiling confusingly. "You have an amazing voice!" Lucas said. "Really? Thanks." She said smiling and walked over to me. **

"**Hi" She said sitting next to me. Wow. She does have a amazing voice. And I mean amazing. "Zac?" **

"**Yeah? Oh hey." I said coming back from my little thought bubble. "Are you ok?" She said giggling. "Yeah. Fine. Why?" I asked. "No reason." She said giggling. Wow. She laughs so cute. And well she is cute too. "Well, you have an amazing voice" I said looking her in her brown eyes. "Thanks." She said smiling. "Even Kenny is still I shock." I said pointing to Kenny, who looked speechless. She laughed. "Yeah, well, I didn't think I was that good." She said laughing. "Well you are." I said smiling at her. She blushed and smiled. **


	5. I cant' Take my eyes off of you

**Chapter Five: I Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You**

**Vanessa's POV (for now)**

"**Ok, next are Zac and Vanessa..." We both looked at each other then at Kenny. I laughed. "What? Can't sing good?" I teased giggling. "No. No. It's just- well, No one's ever heard me sing before." He said shyly. "And Ashley and Lucas." Kenny finished and handed each of us a piece of paper, which was the song. I read the title, "I Can't Take My Eyes Off of You"**

**Zac looked at me. "Really?" He asked teasing. I looked at him wide eyed. "What? Oh. No. I was reading the-" I said quickly and then giving up. He laughed. "Vanessa, chill. I know you were only reading the title of the song. I was just playing." He said laughing. My face turned red. "Oh." I said then began to laugh.**

"**Oh Vanessa! Did you read the song? It's so cute!" Ashley said walking over to me. I looked at the piece of paper I was holding. I started reading it. "Wow! I love it!" I said looking up and Ashley and Zac. "Its so-so- meaningful. I love it!" **

**They looked at me and smiled. "I know! It's awesome!" Ashley said. Ashley and I looked at Zac. He looked clueless. Ashley and I started laughing. "What?" He asked. Before we could answer Corbin walked up to us. "Hey" He said smiling. "Hey" Both Ashley and I said and we started laughing again. "Ok then." Corbin said and turned to Zac. "Hey can I talk to you?" He asked. Zac nodded and they walked to anther place. **

"**So, I think you and Zac are hitting it off pretty well." Ashley said right after Zac and Corbin had left. "Oh yeah. Say it even louder, I don't think the whole world heard you" I said sarcastically. She smiled. "Really? Let me say that even louder then." She said and opened her mouth again. "Alright everyone. Vanessa and Za-" I put my hand over her mouth. Everyone started to stare at us even Zac and Corbin. "Hi, Everyone. Ashley is just on a little sugar rush. Go on with your conversations." I said saving Ashley's and my butt. "That the hell is your problem, Ashley!" I said practically screaming in her ear. **

**Zac's POV**

"**Wow." Corbin said looking at Vanessa and Ashley. "What?" I asked confused looking at Corbin then at the girls. "They're…**

**well, look at them." He said pointing to the now three girls. Monique had joined the girls.**

"**What about them?" I asked still confused. "Oh My Gosh! Are you that stupid?" He asked me looking very serious. I ignored that question. "Can you just tell me what you mean?" I asked still looking at the girls. "Fine. Let me put it in words you'll understand…" He began. "They are really, well, hott." He said looking at them. I chuckled. "Yeah sure." I said. He looked at me with a surprised look. "What? You don't think so?" He asked. Before I could answer Vanessa came over to us. "Hey. Kenny wanted me to tell you that to be ready in five minutes." She said smiling. I nodded. "Alright" I said and she waved and walked back to the girls. "Oooooh." Corbin teased. "Shut up" I said quickly. Vanessa looked back at us and she smiled while Ashley and Monique were giggling. I smiled back. I looked back at Corbin who was smiling and on the verge of laughing. "What?" I asked for, what the fifth time? "She so likes you, dude!" He practically screamed. "Oh. Really?" I asked looking over at Vanessa. She - all the girls were looking at us. Oh great. Hopefully they didn't hear Corbin. I looked at Corbin wide eyed. "Do you think they heard you and your big mouth?" I asked. "I dunno." He said wide eyed as well. **

**Vanessa's POV**

"**Hey did you hear that?" Monique asked looking at Corbin then at the girls. "Hear what?" Ashley asked acting like her perky self. "What Corbin said." Monique said. "No. What did he say?" I asked looking back at Corbin then back to the girls. **

"**Oh, he said to Zac, after you came back, 'Oooooh' and Zac's like 'shut up' and then we looked back and it looked like Corbin was about to laugh and Zac's like, 'what?' and he's like, 'She so likes you'. Didn't you hear him it was pretty loud and it Zac looked really pale when I looked over there." Monique finished. I blushed and the girls saw. "Do you?" Monique asked. "Well-" I started then was interrupted by Kenny. "Alright. Vanessa, Zac, Ashley and Lucas in the recording room." Kenny ordered. I turned around to find Zac there. "Oh. Hi." I said walking with him, Ashley and Lucas to the door. Zac opened the door.**

**We put our earphones on and Ashley put her paper on the stand for all of us to read. Zac and I were to sing first. Ashley and Lucas were second. Then last all of us sang. Corbin and Monique were watching us and smiling. The recording guy gave us the ok to start. Zac's was first to start. The music played and I heard Zac take a deep breath. **

**(ZAC)**

_**You never know what your gonna feel, oh, never see it coming suddenly its real.**_

**(VANESSA)**

_**Oh, never even crossed my mind, no, that I would ever end up here tonight, oh**_

**(Z + V)**

_**All things change when you don't expect them to, **_

**(Z)**

_**Yeah**_

**(V)**

_**Oh**_

**(Z +V)**

_**No one knows what the future's gonna do**_

**(Z)**

_**Haven't even noticed that you've been there all along**_

**(Z+V)**

_**I can't take my eyes off of you, oh, I know you feel the same way to, yeah, I can't take me eyes off of you, all it took was one look for a dream come true**_

_**Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Oh, Oh**_

**Zac and I looked at each other and smiled then I looked at Ashley and Lucas. Lucas and Ashley took and dream breath and sang. **

**(Lucas)**

_**Yeah, We got a good thing goin on **_

**(Ashley)**

_**Oh, Right here is right where we belong**_

**(A+L)**

_**You never really know what you might find,**_

**(A)**

_**Now all I **_

**(L)**

_**See is**_

**(A+L)**

_**You and I, Your everything I've never knew, **_

**(A)**

_**that I've been looking for**_

**(A+L)**

_**I can't take my eyes off of you, I know you feel the same way to, yeah, I can't take my eyes off of you, all it took was one look for a dream come true**_

**(L)**

_**Can't take my eyes of f of you **_**(z+v**_** oh, oh, oh, yeah**_**) (L **_**oh oh oh**_

**(Z+V)**

_**So let the music play**_

**(L)**

_**Can't take my eyes off of you, ohhhh **_**(Z+V **_**feelings getting stronger)**_

**(Z+V)**

_**And I've never ever felt this way**_

_**Alright I see everything in your eyes, oh, oh, oh,**_

_**Alright Soemhtins happenen**_

'_**Cause everyone's around but you're the only one I see!**_

**(A+L)**

_**I can't take my eyes off of you, ohh, I know you feel the same way to, yeah, I can't take me eyes off of you, all it took was one look for a dream come true,**_

**(Everyone A,L,Z,V)**

_**I can't take my eyes off of you, ohh, feelings like I've never knew. **_**(L **_**Never knew, Never knew, oh)**_

_**I can't take my eyes off of you **_**(L **_**I can't take my eyes**__** from the start, from my heart, yeah you do, can't take my eyes off of you**_

**We all started laughing as we took our earphones off. "Wow. We sound really good together." Lucas said and he opened the door for all of us. I smiled. "Yeah, We do." I said agreeing. I turned to Zac, who was smiling. "You sing really good." I said smiling a sweet smile. "Thanks." He said smiling back. "I loved it!" Ashley said proudly and clapping her hands. We started laughing while Ashley's face turned beet red. We looked at the rest of the cast and Kenny and they were smiling. "That was awesome!" Monique said breaking the silence. "Yeah, that really was." Corbin said agreeing. Kenny nodded his head again in shock. **


End file.
